Story:Star Trek: Valiant/My Enemy's Enemy/Teaser
The Valiant is at high warp exploring the Pegasus Galaxy heading back to the jumpgate to Starbase Atlantis for some R&R. Captain's log stardate 53477.2. We've been in Pegasus Galaxy for three weeks now overseeing the construction of the new Gamma site base, the crew is in need of a few days rest as for me I'm happy that I'm getting to see my fiancee Thea. In his quarters Will is sleeping as the com activates as he taps his combadge. Tyson here go Will says as he spoke into the combadge. Colonel we're receiving a hail from Starfleet Command it's Admiral Kira Commander Keller says over the com. He gets up and gets his shirt on. Patch it here Commander Colonel Tyson says as he sits at the desk. The Federation symbol appears and Admiral Kira appears on the monitor and he greets his uncle. Admiral what's up? Will says as he looks at the screen. Admiral Kira speaks. I hate to do this to you Will, but I need you to go on a mission to a Genii colony says Typhuss on the screen. He looks at the monior. Can I ask why you're sending us sir? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the monitor. Admiral Kira explains the situation to Will. The Genii have lost contact with the colony and they want you to find out what happened says Typhuss on the screen. He looks at the monitor. So we're their checkers on their colonies Will says as he looks at the monitor. Admiral Kira explains more. The Genii requested that a Starfleet ship help them in their time of need, but if you don't want to do the mission then the Intrepid can go on this mission says Typhuss on the screen. He looks at the monitor. No, no it's fine we're already in Pegasus it wouldn't feel right having Intrepid here anything you wanna tell me about the Genii because the profile doesn't say much about them Will says as he looks at the monitor. Admiral Kira explains about the Genii. Don't let their appearance fool you, they are not farmers they use guns and and they have nuclear weapons, what's in the profile is what we know about them says Typhuss on the screen. Will looks at him on the screen. And don't trust them Will says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss nods and gives Will another piece of advice. If you feel they are going to capture or turn on your crew, get the hell out of there and return to Federation space as fast as you can, watch your back Will, Kira out says Typhuss as the transmission ends. Will tapped his combadge. Tyson to bridge Manny I'm transferring cooridnates to the helm alter course Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir Ensign Hakim says over com. The Valiant is at impulse speed as it approaches the M class planet on the bridge the crew are at their consoles at the red lights flash, when Colonel Tyson walks out of the turbolift and looks at the main viewer. Report Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Devon. He inputs commands into the console and reports. It's a Genii colony all right picking up a settlement and also a Wraith Hive ship or what's left of it and it's escorts on long range scanners Ensign Devon says as he looks at his console and turns to Colonel Tyson and Commander Keller. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer showing the destroyed Hive ship and it's escorts and darts and he's thinking about it and turns to Commander Keller. Jack take an away team down and see what the hell is going on Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He nods and motions Jenny and Jaden to join the team and they walked into the lift and heads to the transporter room. On the surface Asgard transport beam materalizes the away team as they take out their phasers and look around the beam down point. Beam down point secure sir Colonel Nelson says as he looks at Commander Keller. The away team are walking through the medows heading to a villiage and they see the locals walk over to them and the head of the village walks over to them. I'm Commander Jack Keller of the Federation starship USS Valiant Commander Keller says as he introduces himself to the head of the village. He nods at him. I am Marcus Jonas leader of the Genii colony Marcus says as he looks at the Commander. Commander Keller looks at him. We were expecting a damaged village and smoke everywhere but it looks like you guys don't need any help Commander Keller says as he looks at them. He looks at them. Come, come let's go inside and talk about this Marcus says as he looks at them. They walk to the pub as he activates his wrist watch. We're bringing them in all operations on slient running Marcus says as he spoke into the com and looks at the away team heading to the pub.